Kyoto: Bandit Trouble 4/8/15
Bandit Trouble It was about 10:00 am in the morning, Kyoto was on his rooftop, sitting as he watched for the sun to rise, for the day had just begun. After the sun had set a Jounin appeared before Kyoto, giving him an envelop which seem to be his new mission, before the Jounin left he said “The mission is due today….”when the Jounin left Kyoto immediately opened the envelop, the envelope read that a women had been robbed at the market while getting foo for herself and her child, her son was there with her when the bandits attacked and her son had been taken, in the envelope it said that the Bandits said that the only way the women would see her son again was if she went to the training ground. Kyoto sighed as he inhaled and exhaled through his nostrals saying to himself “This is going to be a long day for sure…..” Folding the paper, he stood up off the rooftop, now standing as he placed the paper which had the mission on it, on the right side of his pants pockets. The boy inhaled and exhaled once more, but this time through his mouth as he began to jump from rooftop to rooftop in order to begin his mission. Kyoto began his journey towards the training ground, thinking that he would probably be able to find the bandits there. He began to wander the streets, going multiple directions, his hands in his pockets as he continued to wander. It seemed to take forever to find the bandit, Kyoto began to get a little irritated for he was looking to getting this mission done and over with so he could go back to sleep. Kyoto yawned for he was a bit tired. He began to whistle in order to past time, looking up in the air as he starred into the clouds, his eyes looking left in right as he stopped, it seemed to be noise coming from the training ground, Kyoto was right, although he found the enemy they were already aware of his presence. One of the bandits commarades was a ninja that could sense others chakra, the sensory ninja had already let the bandit that robbed the women know of my presence and due to this he had set a trap that Kyoto was unaware of. Usually Kyoto would be able to see a trap right at the last second but this was different, grass covering the ground, Kyoto continued to walk as two ropes wrapped around his legs, gripping both extremely tight, the Bandit appeared before Kyoto. The Bandit grinned as he said to Kyoto “I’ve caught you, you little brat….” Kyoto’s hands still in his pockets, stood there without making a single sound. The Bandit growled as he began to get angry, thinking that Kyoto was just a weak, cocky, little brat, but he had had Kyoto figured out completely wrong. Out of no we’re Kyoto began to grin in a dark manner, the Bandit vanished immediately as he appeared right infront of Kyoto’s face, before Kyoto could react to this action he was punched in the gut, sending him flying, landing on the ground as he gripped his stomache with his right hand. The Bandit began to run towards Kyoto as he punched him in the face with his right hand, then an upper-cut and finally a kick to the waist, Kyoto began to cough, all he could think about was how much pain he was feeling, but he immediately sucked it up. Ignoring the pain as he pulled out a kunai, cutting himself out of the wropped which, binded his legs. The boy growled as he began to become enraged, pulled out his Kusarigama, as he gripped the chain in his left hand, while the right held the handle of which connected to the blade, he began swinging it, his cold eyes setting on the Bandit as he readied himself to take down the bandit. The Bandit, smirked as he laughed at the weapon of Kyoto, Kyoto began to laugh as he said to the Bandit “Your such a fool if you think I don’t know how to use this…..” The man growled, as the real battle was about to begin. Kyoto placed his hands towards his ninja pouch as he pulled out a kunai, grippingly it tightly in his right hand. The bandit did the same as they ran towards each other, both launching forward their kunais, sparks flying as they both growled at eachother, Kyoto giving the bandit a cold stare as he pulled out two kunais. Both tighly gripped in a death like manner, both in each of his hand as he used the kunai in his right hand to attempt to cutting him in the stomache, and the left on the bandits arm, before the bandit could block it he had already been cut. Looking at his wounds as he said loudly to Kyoto “Damn you, you little brat.” Starring at the man as he ignored the comment he used his right arm as he elbowed the man in the stomache. The man holding his stomache as he immediately fell out, Kyoto had beaten the bandit, before Kyoto could catch the sensory ninja he was already gone. Kyoto picked up the boy and returned him to his mother, after this he began making his way to the office. Kyoto began walking to the office, on his walk he pulled out his journal and talked about his day. Telling how much the mission was such a pain in the ass and how he hated every minute of it. When Kyoto made it to the office he turned in the slip and then returned home. When he was on his rooftop, starring at the sun he thought of what he should do for the next day, after this he went to sleep wondering what the next day would possibly bring him. Results: Kyoto defeated the Bandits, turned in the mission, it was a complete success.